


L'ombre du placard

by shakeskp



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Slight horror
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: On était à Shin Makoku, après tout ! Si ça se trouvait, les monstres cachés sous les lits, prêts à vous attraper les pieds, c’était réel !
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri





	L'ombre du placard

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net en octobre 2005.
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.

…Le plancher grinçait sous ses pas et dehors, le vent dans les arbres gémissait comme une âme en peine. Il sentit de la sueur lui descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale ; les coups se rapprochaient… Ils résonnaient dans le couloir sombre, toc, toc, toc, rythmés, tel un code secret, un appel à l’aide. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’en rapprochait, il commençait à entendre un autre son, plus faible, un grattement irrégulier qui lui donna la chair de poule. Enfin, il arriva au bout du couloir. Appuyé contre le mur du fond, une immense armoire lui faisait face, baignant dans la lumière fantastique de la Lune. Les bruits venaient de là.

Il y avait quelque chose à l’intérieur. Il avala sa salive et tendit la main pour s’emparer des poignées. Les bruits s’étaient tus.

Dans un grand geste il ouvrit les battants de l’armoire… Et là, dans l’ombre, se trouvait le corps squelettique d’une femme dont le visage était caché par de longs cheveux noirs. Pétrifié de terreur, il ne put bouger lorsqu’elle leva ses mains dépourvues de chair vers lui. Et là, d’une voix d’outre-tombe, elle dit…

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Yuuri et Greta hurlèrent et firent un bond en arrière, se serrant l’un contre l’autre, avant de tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Wolfram se tenait debout à l’entrée de la chambre de Greta, poings sur les hanches.

— Ça va pas d’arriver sans prévenir comme ça, sans prévenir ! s’exclama Yuuri.

— Mauviette, rétorqua Wolfram. Je peux savoir ce que tu racontais à Greta ? C’est quoi cette histoire de femme dans un placard ?

— Greta voulait que je lui raconte une histoire qui fait peur, pas vrai, Greta ?

La petite fille acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

— Yuuri connaît des histoires terrifiantes ! affirma-t-elle.

— Des histoires de femmes qui se cachent dans des placards ! Ça ressemble bien à cet infidèle de Yuuri ! Est-ce qu’il va falloir que j’ouvre les placards de notre chambre pour trouver Flurin cachée dedans ?

— Qu’est-ce que Flurin ferait dans mon placard ? demanda Yuuri d’un air perturbé. On te parle d’une histoire de fantôme. Hein, Greta ?

— Oui, une femme malheureuse en amour qui s’est suicidée et son fantôme erre en quête de vengeance ! fit Greta en roulant des yeux, les mains comme des griffes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu mets comme bêtises dans la tête de Greta ? s’indigna Wolfram. Il est tard, il faut qu’elle se couche, maintenant.

— Je veux encore une histoire, protesta-t-elle.

— Demain, répliqua Wolfram en la poussant au fond de son lit avant de commencer à la border.

Yuuri regarda la scène avec un sourire. Après avoir boudé encore un peu, elle finit par se caler dans son lit en baillant.

— Tu n’auras pas peur ? demanda Yuuri.

— Greta n’est pas une mauviette comme toi, répondit Wolfram. Et si elle a peur, tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même, lui raconter des histoires pareilles avant qu’elle se couche !

— Ça va aller, affirma Greta. Et puis si je suis en danger, vous viendrez me sauver, hein ?

— Evidemment ! acquiesça Yuuri. On accourra tout de suite !

Greta leur fit un grand sourire puis Wolfram se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

— Dors, maintenant, dit-il.

Yuuri embrassa sa fille à son tour et après un dernier « bonne nuit », ils sortirent de sa chambre pour aller se coucher eux aussi.

¤¤¤

Yuuri avala sa salive en regardant le mur. Ce n’était qu’une ombre, les rideaux étaient mal fermés et comme la Lune était pleine, il y avait beaucoup de lumière qui jouait dans les plis. Ce n’était rien.

Une chouette hulula tout près et Yuuri sursauta avant de rire un peu nerveusement. C’était ridicule, franchement ! Il jeta un coup d’œil envieux à la forme endormie de Wolfram. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné pour pouvoir dormir aussi profondément… Mais ce soir, il trouvait le château étrangement bruyant, les pierres grinçaient, la porte craquait, et dehors, toutes sortes d’animaux poussaient des cris bizarres.

Un nouveau grincement non identifié, une nouvelle ombre fantastique sur le mur et Yuuri se recroquevilla, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n’était pas une mauviette… il avait juste un peu de mal à dormir ! Parfaitement ! Il y avait trop de bruit. Il faisait trop noir. Ou pas assez.

Est-ce qu’il avait vérifié le placard avant de se coucher ? Juste au cas où ?

D’un autre côté maintenant il était trop tard. C’était le milieu de la nuit.

Et puis, s’il sortait du lit… On était à Shin Makoku, après tout ! Si ça se trouvait, les monstres cachés sous les lits, prêts à vous attraper les pieds, c’était réel !

Il n’était pas une mauviette.   
Il était prudent. Nuance.

Inconsciemment, Yuuri s’était rapproché de Wolfram, et lorsqu’il cogna contre lui, il sursauta, pris par surprise. Le blond n’avait même pas bronché.

« J’ai pas à m’inquiéter, songea Yuuri. Wolfram ne laisserait rien ni personne m’approcher. »

Il gloussa, imaginant Wolfram dans sa chemise de nuit rose, provoquant une femme-fantôme en duel sous prétexte qu’elle avait touché son fiancé. Rasséréné, il s’enfouit sous les couvertures.

– Bonne nuit, Wolf, murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux. Fatigué, il s’endormit presque immédiatement.

Dans un coin de la chambre, une ombre se détacha du mur et sourit, ses crocs comme un éclat brillant à la lueur de la Lune, avant de se passer la langue sur ses lèvres fines, fixant l’une des formes immobiles avec avidité. Sa proie endormie était sans défense, à sa merci, son compagnon désormais inoffensif. L’ombre s’approcha lentement, anticipant son plaisir.

Ce soir encore, le garçon-flamme serait sien.

(fin)


End file.
